


A Rowdyruff Problem

by ItsAnimeLogic



Series: Brotherly RRB Fanfics [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, No shipping, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAnimeLogic/pseuds/ItsAnimeLogic
Summary: After another fight with the girls ending in a failure, Brick begins to see what's really bringing them down.(Also posted on FanFiction under ItsAnimeLogic)





	A Rowdyruff Problem

The three super powered boys, age five, where slowly flying back to their hut. Well, it was technically Fuzzy Lumpkins old shack that had been stolen off of him, but they didn't care. The three boys had a variety of bruises on their body, with the blonde one having the most due to him being 'slower' than his brothers. They were returning from a long battle against their arch enemys, the powerpuff girls, and boy were they sore.

"I can't believe they beat us" Brick, the red head, complained as he rubbed at the side of his body. He had a feeling there was going to be a bruise there.

"I know" Butch, the raven haired boy, groaned as he rubbed a particular wound on his shoulder. He had been slammed into a building and landed on it funny.

"Its not fair!" Boomer, the blonde one, whined as he rubbed at his face "why can't we actually beat them for once!"

Brick gave Boomer a cold glare, and Butch just slapped a hand to his forehead... well stub in his case. Boomer looked at his two brothers confused, "what?"

"I think I know what's been causing our failures" Brick said, crossing his arms at his 'younger' brother.

"You do?!" Boomer exclaimed, a semi happy expression plain on his face. "What is it then?!"

Brick chuckled darkly at Boomers response, which caused Boomers expression to fall from a semi happy expression to one of confusion. Brick didn't answer right away, except he looked at Butch. The raven haired boy was giving him a look that meant, 'what are you on about?'. Brick then turned back to Boomer

"Why, its so blatantly obvious... I should of seen it sooner!"

Butch and Boomer both gave each other a look, not understanding what their leader was trying to convey.

"Its you, Boomer" Brick snarled

Boomer suddenly jumped back at the answer, a look of hurt quickly crossing his face. Even Butch had one of surprise, but he stayed quiet.

"You don't m-mean that..." Boomer whimpered, trying to sound angry.

"Well, of course I do." Brick chuckled, giving Boomer the stink eye. "Your so weak, that half the time we fight YOU alone are the reason we loose!"

Boomer didn't answer, tears brimming his eyes. He attempted to hide them with his hair, and at the moment it was working. But he wasn't going to last for long.

"I mean, your just not cut out for this type of life..." Brick uttered, a small frown upon his face. "And I think I have a cure to this problem"

Butch was immediately to his feet, and gave their leader a weird look. Boomer was a bit confused by what Brick had meant by 'cure', but Butch knew what he ment.

"Doing that would give us a disadvantage" Butch said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"How?" Brick growled, his attention turning from Boomer to Butch.

"Sure he's weak and helpless, but we'd be down a teammate... is it really worth it?" Butch said, creasing his eyebrows.

Boomer gasped, and he finally let the tears trickle down his face. Brick wanted to get rid of him, and while Butch was disagreeing... it was only because he didn't want to be outnumbered.

"W-why would you kick me off the team?" Boomer cried, the tears down his face in parallel lines. "I'm not only your teammate... but your brother aswell..."

Brick looked at Boomer with a scowl on his face.

"Your no brother of mine!" He spat.

Boomer recoiled and looked over at Butch, who was looking as his younger brother with a hopeless look.

"You should of been more like us" Butch stated, looking away

Boomer closed his eyes and choked back a sob. This caused Brick to walk over to him, and push his hair out of his eyes.

"Ha, your crying!" Brick teased, poking Boomers side. "Another reason why you should leave! Your just not as strong as us... and a Rowdyruff never cries"

Boomer was beyond sobbing now, he was practically bawling his eyes out. This had brought Butchs attention back to him.

"Are you seriously crying!" Butch growled, giving his brother a scowl of his own. "While we would be down a teammate, you crying like that is pathetic and worth getting rid of you!"

Boomer sunk down to the floor, falling on his knees. Brick scoffed and kicked at his younger brothers side, causing him to clamp his eyes shut from the pain.

"Get out" Brick seethed

"Brick... Butch... please I-"

"GET OUT!" Butch and Brick yelled at the same time, and Boomer yelped.

The young blonde boy instantly shot from his position on the floor, and out of the small hut he used to call home. Tears blinding his vision, he flew as fast as he could away from it. Brick rolled his eyes and walked towards the TV in the lounge room. What he didn't notice, was how Butch was looking out the window and following Boomers trail with his eyes. Slowly, he rose his hand to his eyes and wiped away a strain tear out of them.

~~~

Boomer landed on the grass underneath a tree of a nearby park. It took him about 30 minutes to go from bawling to simple crying, due to him never having to do this still had tears streaming down his cheeks at a substantial rate though, and he was shaking violently. It was gettng dark out, so the temperature was beginning to drop.

_Your_ _no_ _brother_ _of_ _mine_!

Boomer wiped away the tears, but was still physically shaking.

_Your_ _just_ _not_ _as_ _strong_ _as_ _us_... _and_ _a_ _Rowdyruff_ _never_ _cries_

He kicked at the tree, and yelped when he felt his foot begin to throb. Tears invaded his vision once more. Even with powers he was still weak, his brothers were right.

_Are you seriously crying!_

Boomer wiped away the tears, and stated "no"

_While we would be down a teammate, you crying like that is pathetic and worth getting rid of you!_

"I'm not crying!" He shouted to nobody, a fresh line of tears beginning to surface. "I'm not c-crying..."

'You should of been more like us'

Boomer didn't care what his brothers had said now, about him crying, for he had gone back to balling his eyes out. He didn't care that he was out in the open, he couldn't care less. His shakings and audible sobbing where being picked up by a certain other blonde, who wasn't allowed to go and check it out due to her doing homework. She could only hear it due to her super-hearing, but she could barely hear it even with that.

"I w-wish... " Boomer uttered, looking to the sky that had turned a red colour.

"I wish I was more like them..."

Suddenly the world began to shake, and Boomer jumped to his feet. A loud crashing sound could be heard, and he turned his eyes to the direction of his old home. With this massive earthquake-like movement, the house had begun to crumble. He gasped, and rushed towards it, leaving a midnight blue streak behind him.

When he reached the house, it was too late. He really hoped that they had at least gone somewhere and weren't underneath the rubble. With his worry peaked, he desperately searched the rubble.

For the moment, he couldn't find anyone, and was glad that they could still be alive somewhere. Even knowing they had kicked him out, they where related and he still cared for them. His gladness went away however, when he lifted up one of the bigger planks of wood to reveal a green shirted boy.

"Butch!" He shouted, throwing the wood away and knelt down to his brothers level.

He had a massive gash at his side, and a big chunk of wood was going straight through his chest. He was also coughing... up blood.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." Boomer whimpered "Butch open your eyes! Open your d-damm eyes!" He screamed.

To his surprise, a groan came from his brother and he slowly yet painfully opened his dark green eyes. Boomer smiled weakly, and placed a hand underneath his neck to support his head.

"B-Boomer?" He coughed

Boomer nodded sadly, "Was Brick in the house aswell..."

To Boomers surprise, Butch shook his head. Boomer attempted to move him so he was sitting up, but it didn't really work and Butch grimaced. "Sorry..."

"Brick had gone to... the store" he breathed "we needed more food apparently..."

"Well, we do eat it rather quickly" Boomer chuckled half-heartedly, and Butch smirked slightly. The joke was forgotten as soon as Butch closed his eyes again.

"Oh no you don't... don't you die on me!" Boomer whimpered

Butch opened his right eye slightly, a determind look on his face, "that might not be so easy... I've got a fricken big piece of wood sticken through me!" He laughed darkly.

"Butch! Stop it!" He wailed

"S-sorry..." Butch muttered softly

Boomer looked to the sky, and saw a flash of red coming into view. Butch looked too, and his face fell.

"Dammit..." Butch uttered "I was hoping he'd stay at the store longer so I could be all emotional and not get yelled at"

Boomer sighed sadly, typical Butch. When the red flash came above their house, it froze. A look of horror had crossed Bricks face as he dropped the bags.

"B-Butch?" Brick croaked out

"Hey bro!" He said slowly

"Don't 'hey bro' me!" Brick snapped, landing next to Butch. "You've got a massive chunk of wood sticking out of you!"

"No duh" Butch and Boomer stated together

Brick looked at Boomer, a look of confusion and anger on his face. Boomer knew why, and it made him sigh sadly.

"I'll go..." he said sadly

"No!" Butch suddenly exclaimed, "Don't leave..." he whimpered

Brick looked at Butch in surprise, but sighed and knelt down next to Boomer. Boomer was surprised, especially when Brick placed a arm around him for comfort.

"Don't leave me a-alone..." he snuggled as close as he could to Boomer, a line of tears rolling down his cheeks with his eyes closed. Brick noticed this, but didn't say anything.

"We're not going anywhere" Boomer stated softly, stroking a hand through Butchs raven hair.

Butchs breathing began to slow down, and Boomer was about to burst into tears. While Brick didn't look it, he was the same.

"I love you both..." Butch murmed quietly

The other two looked at each other sadly, and Brick gently brough his head down too Butchs. Kissing his forehead like he was his mother.

"W-we love you too..." Brick stated through a whimper

Butch chuckled, and his breathing hitched. "Never kiss me again"

Suddenly Butchs breathing stopped all together. Boomer felt his tears fall out again, as he gently placed Butch down. He stood up, and looked down at his blue blood stained shirt. Suddenly, he heard Brick call out to him.

"B-Boomer?" He croaked

Boomer turned to him, and noticed how Bricks eyes had turned glassy. "Yeah..."

"Hug me..." he whimpered, stepping forward slightly "p-please?"

Boomer smiled sadly and wrapped his body around his red haired brother. Brick choked back a sob, and began to ball his eyes out into Boomers shoulder. It was bit weird, seeing Brick be this emotional. But he just hugged Brick back, sobbing himself into his older brothers shoulder

~~~

Boomer shot up in his sleep, sweat drenching his forehead and his pillow was covered in tears. He placed his hand over his mouth to hide his sobs. He checked at the time, it was 2:30am in the morning. He rubbed at his eyes, and whimpered softly to himself.

"B-Boomer..." he heard a voice say from the opposite side of the room.

Boomer turned to the green sheeted bed. Unlike the puffs, the three brothers slept in opposite beds. A small smile crossed his face.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Are you... ok?" The voice respond.

Boomer thought back to the dream... it had felt so real. He thought that he had really lost his brother for good, and that caused him to choke on his words.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" he croaked

"You don't sound fine" the voice insisted.

He turned his back to his brother, not bothering to respond. Suddenly, he felt the weight on his bed shift. He turned around to see Butch sitting next to him on top of the covers, a concerned look on his face.

"What's bothering you?" He asked, curiously, "It has to be something big to get you crying like that"

Boomer turned back to him, a look of annoyance on his fave. "I just... had a bad dream,ok?" He growled

Butch gave him a weird look, before snickering and covering his mouth. Boomer looked down, Butch was mocking him.

"About what? Where you in a dark room and me and Brick scared you?" Butch teased.

"N-no..." he whimpered

Butch gave him an odd look again, "then what happened?"

"Well at first, we had just recieved a beating from the girls... and Brick was talking about how he could do something about it"

Butch looked a little confused, 'this made him cry?'

"Then, he started sayings things about kicking me off the team" Butchs confused expression fell "a-and you agreed with him" he began sobbing lightly

"Then... a-after I left... a huge earth quake happened... and-and our home fell down..."

Butch stayed silent

"You where still inside...so obviously it crushed you. I attempted to help you, and so did Brick, for you see he had gone to the store beforehand and wasn't crushed"

Butch was looking down

"W-we couldn't do anything... y-you had a big chunk of wood through you a-and a huge gash down your side...so..."

Butch bit the side of his mouth

"Y-you died Butch... so o-obviously I have something to cry about"

Boomer began to sob silently to himself, while Butch just stayed quiet. Suddenly, the raven haired boy shot forward and brought his younger brother into a hug.

"Hush..." Butch said soothingly, rubbing Boomers back "I'm here ok? I'm not dead, and won't be for a long time... I-I promise..."

Boomer snuggled into him.

"I'm glad it was you that woke up" Boomer stated after a little while of silence.

"Why?" Butch asked

Boomer pulled himself slightly out of Butchs hold, " Brick probably would of laughed at me after I said I had a bad dream, then leave me on my own"

Butch sighed, "he's not that cold-hearted Boomer, he just doesn't like to show weakness. If you had explained what the bad dream was about... I'm sure he'd understand..."

Boomer rubbed at his eyes, and felt Butch get off of his bed. Boomer watched as his brother began to fly off to his own bed.

"Butch?"

Butch turned back to him, "yeah?"

"Can you stay... with me?" He asked quietly.

Butch loked a little stunned, but smiled slightly and flew back over to his brother. He told Boomer to scootch over, and shuffled himself under Boomers covers. Boomer smiled contently and hugged Butch again.

"Thanks..." Boomer uttered, beginning to nod off.

Butch chuckled, and placed a arm around Boomer like he was protecting him, "night, little bro"

Boomer snuggled closer to Butch for warmth, and Butch just grasped tighter onto Boomer. When he heard the blonde began to snore, he smiled and began to let sleep take over him. Before he did however, he uttered.

"I'll always protect you Boom, no matter what happens. I'll always make sure you stay safe. Even if its from a nightmare... I'll protect you"


End file.
